neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Uil (BoB)
Uil 'is the Dark Amber Bracelet, who appears in Battle of Bracelets: the Cursed Death. This character is the nemesis of Bruno, who is the Golden Amber Bracelet. He's one of the Dark Bracelets, but he is different. He acts like a rival instead of an enemy. This character has a main weapon called Shadow Lance. It's a weird item that can be used as a powerful weapon if it's used in the dark but the best feature of the weapon is that it can grow up if it's used in the shadows. His main ability is Dark Form, he can become a giant shadow mass that can have a monster form if he wishes it or just turn any part of his body into a dark form. He's one of the new bracelets who is based of a user of Fantendo: Uil Team. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets: the Cursed Death '''Uil '''is one of the new Dark Bracelets that appears in the latest game Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death and he acts like "enemy". He is the first rival of the player, in this case, he fights you to train because then, he says he will help you. He is one of the new recruits of the Dark Bracelets. He is one of the youngest Dark Bracelets. He also decides to help the Dark-Gold Alliance to fight against Hades. His first appearance is in the entrance to the Hades, where he and other Dark Bracelets find Aingeru. Other places where he appears in in some of the temples that the Hades has. Some of the bracelets who fight him sometimes are Aingeru, Pablo and Xavier specially, but he also fights Ainhoa and Alex. He also fights other Dark Bracelets to train: Drake, Inferna or Alange. He is one of the bracelets to try to battle the Anti-Zodiacal Quest. He is sometimes called Drake's apprentice. He is really a strong bracelet and a difficult rival. He finally explains who he is and why the city where he lived was suddenly destroyed by weird energy sources that attacked the world suddenly. He will fight Radamantis and then Hades in the final battles in the Hades Great Palace. Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets Uil will be one of the unlockable characters that will appear in Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets. He's one of the antagonists of that game. Personality Uil is one of the youngest bracelets. He is a bit shy at the start, he doubts some things and think about things a lot. He is a quiet person, but sometimes he has some crazy attacks. He is the "Drake's apprentice", although he Drake hasn't confirmed that. He has got more than 30 Icons and was second in the next fighting tournament after Aingeru's one. He was a great friend of Alex when they were younger, but now they are in different sides, although they are just rivals, but friends. When he meets Bruno, he gets annoyed at him because he feels his identity was stolen. One of his best points is his capacity to improve and his bravery. He is a very special person. Uil is one of the survivors of a disaster that destroyed the city where he lived. His life was involved by a lot of dark secrets and mysteries. He has been always looking for the answer to the past disaster. He knows that Elena was one of the survivors too, so he is looking for her and ask her some questions about this happen. Power, Attacks and Abilities Attacks Abilities *'Fire Change *'Avoided Damage' *'Sanctum Spectrum' Main Abilities *'Dark Form' *'Smoke Form' Main Weapon *'Shadow Lance' Gallery UilBoB.png|'Uil' in Battle of Bracelets: the Cursed Death Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Based off real life people Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Enemies Category:Rivals Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles